qgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Q Games Wiki:Rules
This page has all the rules for this wiki. They are still being made so they are subject to change. Editing *No adding fake information to pages. *No making fun of anybody in an article. *No putting info that isn't about the game the page is about. *No foreign website links. *No foreign writing. *No inappriate images. *No swearing. *No teasing. *No spamming. *No putting emotion or opinion in articles. *No adding fake categories or making small changes then undoing them to get edits. *No removing info from articles. *No inappropriate language. *No being racist. *No cussing. Creating *No making pages that aren't about Q Games. *No making articles about yourself. *No making fake game articles. Badges *Do not earn badges just to get on the leaderboard. It will be considered cheap editing. *Earn badges the correct way. *When a new edit-track is in progress, do not under any circumstances add the category to other pages that do not need it. (example: Category:Cogs on Gag pages). It will be considered cheap editing. *Do not get frustrated when someone earned the Lucky Edit just before you are trying to earn it. *Do not make small edits and come back to fix it. It will be considered cheap editing. *Edit as much as possible, also known as Major editing, when trying to earn badges. *(Admins) Do not block a user for trying to earn badges the wrong way. Tell them to earn them correctly, and if they disobey (after contacting you, or after an hour after contacting them), do block for 2 hours. If they break any rules listed above (such as swearing), block for a certain amount of time. *(Admins) Do not add any new badges (other than Edit Tracks) for your sake. Badges are for the whole community. You'll be contacted to stop. After 3 times of disobeying this rule, you'll be removed of admin rights (Flippers or Man for the job or Wikia in a well mannered e-mail or message (if there are no active Bureaucrats) will remove your rights for a certain amount of days/weeks/months, you may then request your rights back; you may or may not be repromoted). Deletion *Any vanity articles are not allowed on this wiki. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Any story articles are not allowed on this wiki. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Anything that is not in the games are not allowed. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Any pages that are bad copies of real pages in the game are not allowed. They shall be marked for deletion ASAP. *Anything inappropriate, that has inappropriate info, or an inappropriate name is not allowed. They shall be marked for deletion ASAP. Community Promotions Adminship- *Must have at least 500 edits. (Only for first admin) *Must be active. *Must have been on the wiki for at least a month. (Only for first admin) *Must have a good user page. *Must make at least 5 edits a day. *Must have helped out in at least 1 project. *Must never have vandalized any pages. *Must never have been blocked. *Must be trusted user of the community. *Must never have harrassed another user. *Must never have edited someone else's user page (Unless requested by that user or undoing spam)